Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dimming module, a dimming method and a lighting device, and more particularly, to a dimming module, a dimming method and a lighting device involving the use of light-emitting diodes.
Description of Related Art
In recent times, due to the advantages of light-emitting diodes (LEDs), such as high efficiency and the ability to save energy, LEDs have replaced traditional lighting sources in many applications and have become an important area of research.
However, problems such as control instability and undesired flickering occur when traditional phase-cut dimmers are used to provide dimming control of LEDs. Accordingly, ways in which to simplify the brightness adjustment for lighting devices and to improve the stability of dimming control are important research issues and urgent objects in the relevant field.